Nicholas Fury
For other uses, see Nick Fury (disambiguation) Nick Fury is the director of S.H.I.E.L.D., the world's leading espionage agency. Biography ''Iron Man After Stark revealed himself as Iron Man, the mysterious Nick Fury appeared in the home of Tony Stark to tell him that he had become part of a bigger universe and to talk to him about the Avenger Initiative . Iron Man 2 After a fight between Stark and James Rhodes at Stark's home, Fury found Stark heavy with a hangover sitting on a Randy's Donuts sign. He got Stark to come down and talk with him, Stark reminded him that he didn't want to join Fury's "super-secret boy-band". Fury informed Stark that he was not S.H.I.E.L.D.'s only problem and that there was a problem on the South Coast. Fury sent S.H.I.E.L.D. to Stark's house to keep Stark on the premises. Fury mentioned that it was Stark's father Howard who formed S.H.I.E.L.D. and gave Stark a casket which belonged to Howard. Fury assigned Phil Coulson to guard Stark and Natasha Romanoff to remain as Stark's assistant. After a fight between Stark and Vanko at the Stark Expo, Fury debriefed Stark on the events and presented Agent Romanoff's report to him. Fury told Stark that he had been found unsuitable for the Avenger Initiative but was brought on as a consultant. The Incredible Hulk Nick Fury is a contact of Thaddeus Ross. Thor Fury summons Dr. Erik Selvig to a S.H.I.E.L.D. base to show him a device of power. Captain America: The First Avenger Fury meets Steve Rogers after Rogers Deducing the truth and escaping to Times Square, Rogers learns from Fury that he has been asleep for nearly 70 years, and they had wanted to acclimate his reentry into modern times. Later, when Rogers is training, Fury enters the gym, and when the Captain asks him if he has a new mission for him, he replies that the mission is no less than saving the world. The Avengers With little to show for his efforts in bringing together a group of extraordinary people, Fury shelved his plan and began focusing on weaponry instead. "Phase Two", as the offshoot idea came to be called, involved re-engineering weapons technology that had emerged in the hands of HYDRA years earlier, as well as other cutting edge, or alien, technology. The Tesseract, that he'd assigned Professor Selvig to investigate, formed a significant part of this puzzle. When the Tesseract began emitting unexpected levels of gamma radiation, Fury was quick to personally take charge of the operation. The emissions proved to be a prelude to the appearance of Loki on Earth, and neither Fury, nor his personnel had the power to stop Loki escaping with the cube. Desperate for a solution to the problem of Loki's possession of apparently limitless power, Fury reactivated the Avengers Initiative. He effortlessly brought Steven Rogers in and dispatched agents to call in the help of Tony Stark and Dr. Bruce Banner. In short order, Loki made his first public appearance, and was apprehended, heralding an unexpected further addition to the collection of extraordinary people when Loki's brother Thor arrived, making demands of his own for Loki's extradition. Fury could do little to quell the rising tensions in a ship now packed with egos, and problems only escalated when some of these people uncovered his deceptions surrounding Phase Two. With arguments boiling over, Loki played his hand, and Fury and the others were caught completely off guard when the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier came under attack in a daring commando raid by Loki's soldiers. Fury returned to his post on the bridge to take command of the situation and was instrumental in warding off an assault there. In the wake of the battle, Fury found agent Coulson mortally wounded by Loki's hand. He resolved to use Coulson's sacrifice to his advantage, exploiting it to give a "push" to Stark and Rogers. Despite the ethically questionable nature of the plan, it proved to be effective, and the men set off in pursuit of Loki shortly thereafter. The Avengers Initiative may have finally come to fruition, but Fury's role in their battle was not yet done. The World Security Council issued orders to send a nuclear missile into the vicinity of Manhattan, which Fury refused, but then overriding orders saw one fighter jet escape him after he knocked another out of action with a rocket. The Avengers Initiative ultimately won out. Fury's defiance of the World Security Council may not have been forgotten, but his methods and actions had saved the world. He resolved to call upon the Avengers should they be needed again, and made further assurances that they would come. Captain America 2 ''To be added Abilities Nick Fury is a master strategist and an astute judge of character. He uses these talents to great effect in his leadership of S.H.I.E.L.D. Nick Fury has done what would be called questionable tactics over his years but nonetheless, he will ultimately do what is right, the poinr in case, when the Council ordered him to strike the city with a nuke but he wouldn't, even going as far as disabling one of the planes order to strike the city with a rocket launcher and warning Stark about it. He is a seasoned unarmed- and armed-combat expert as he was able to take down two brainwashed agents with ease. He is also trained to use US military firearms (standard and automatic). Equipment *'S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform:' made from 9-ply Kevlar (able to withstand ballistic impact up to .45 caliber bullets) and a fire-resistant material whose kindling temperature is 1,700 °F (930 °C). Numerous S.H.I.E.L.D. paraphernalia including a radio-link tie. Weapons A government issue USP pistol. Also, an array of SHIELD weapons, conventional and otherwise. Weaknesses He has 95% vision loss in his injured left eye, over which he wears a cosmetic eye patch. Relationships Friends and Allies *Steve Rogers *Tony Stark *Thor *Bruce Banner *Natasha Romanoff - Fellow S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent *Phil Coulson - Fellow S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent *Maria Hill - Fellow S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent *Clint Barton - Fellow S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Enemies *Obadiah Stane *Ivan Vanko *Justin Hammer *Loki *Chitauri Appearances/Actors *Marvel Cinematic Universe (7 films) **''Iron Man'' (First appearance) - Samuel L. Jackson **''Iron Man 2'' - Samuel L. Jackson **''The Incredible Hulk'' (Mentioned only) **''Thor'' - Samuel L. Jackson **''The Consultant'' (Mentioned only) **''Captain America: The First Avenger'' - Samuel L. Jackson **''The Avengers'' - Samuel L. Jackson Behind the scenes *Originally conforming to his super-spy roots in the Ultimate universe, its creators decided to go in a different direction and asked Samuel L. Jackson if they could base their character on him. *It has been assumed by many that Samuel L. Jackson's appearance in the final scene of the film was a obvious nod to the characters Earth-1610 counterpart. *Fury appears in some early versions of Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer but the character was rewritten as General Hager. *Samuel L. Jackson's appearance was uncredited in Iron Man and Thor. Gallery ''Iron Man'' Iron-man-fury-samue.jpg|Nick Fury approaches Tony Stark. ''Iron Man 2'' 2010_iron_man_2_026.jpg 2010_iron_man_2_020.jpg 2010_iron_man_2_076.jpg 2010_iron_man_2_072.jpg 0006.JPG 1155L.jpg|Nick Fury. 2010_iron_man_2_049.jpg Zz40b4b84a-550x233.jpg 9892L.jpg|Poster. ''Captain America: The First Avenger'' Captain_America_The_First_Avenger_(6321).jpg|Steve talks to Nick Fury. Nick Fury CATFA.jpg|Nick Fury. IMG_0004.jpg|Nick Fury and Steve Rogers. ''The Avengers'' Fury and Hawkeye.jpg|Fury and Hawkeye. avengersrussia0000layer.png|Nick Fury and Clint Barton. Nick Fury Cosmic Cube.jpg|Nick Fury with the Cosmic Cube. Nick Jackson.jpg Nick Fury shooting.jpg|Nick Fury firing a gun. Fury Avengers 00.jpg|"Trying to save it." Image4kir.jpg|Fury meets with The World Security Council. Fury.jpg|Fury commanding the team. Fury Avengers 01.jpg mavengersfimstillsgh064.jpg Screen shot 2011-07-25 at 9.35.04 PM.png|Nick Fury. Nickfuryavengers.jpg|Nick Fury. 4f21ee85cd2d0.jpg Nickfury_Avengers.jpg|Fury piloting the Helicarrier. Nick Fury avengers room.PNG|Fury in the briefing room. 2qisl6p.jpg|Nick Fury: S.H.I.E.L.D. commander. Fury Avengers 02.jpg|"You have made me very desperate." Rogers, Stark and Fury.jpg|Steve Rogers, Tony Stark and Nick Fury. Fury Avengers.jpg|"We are hopelessly out-gunned." kmvidugfugfuh.jpg anyemn.jpg|Nick Fury carrying a rocket launcher. Rocketlauncher-2.jpg|Fury with a Rocket Launcher. Collantotte-heroes-NickFury.png|Promotional image. Fury7 Avengers.png|Promotional image. Nick Fury Avenger.jpg|Promotional image. Nick Fury Avengers poster.jpg TheAvengers NickFury Poster.jpg AV-poster-reveal-005.jpg|Promotional poster. The Avengers Nick&Hill original.jpg|Promotional poster. Avengers_Coulson_poster.jpg|Promotional Image. Agents of SHIELD sdcc.jpg|Promo art of Fury with Hill and Coulson. Nick_FuryAvengers.jpg|Nick Fury Avengers promo. Nick fury promo with avengers.png|Nick Fury in Avengers Promo Art. Avengers_solo5.jpg|Nick Fury, Agent Coulson, and Maria Hill. IMG_2288.PNG 1186nickfuryavengerse.jpg|Promotional art. Shield1 fury.jpg|Wallpaper. avengers_background_7.jpg|Nick Fury. See Also *Nick Fury (Hardy series) Category:Iron Man characters Category:Thor characters Category:Captain America: The First Avenger characters Category:The Avengers characters Category:Heroes Category:Special Forces Personnel Category:African-Americans Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Category:Avengers members